User blog:John Pan/SHIELD
SHIELD The dinosaurs disappeared because they could not adapt to their changing environment. We shall disappear if we cannot adapt to an environment that now contains spaceships, computers — and thermonuclear weapons. -Arthur C. Clarke Space High Intensity Energy Laser Defense After the Great Nuclear Crisis, where nukes fired in anger threw a massive wrench into the world's economy, NATO said “never again”. In order to ensure that ballistic weaponry (normally, nukes) would never be a threat to humanity again, they militarized space, putting up massive lasers high up in the sky, the ultimate firing position. From there, they would pick off ICBMs and SLBMs before they could do damage. After a few trial runs, it not only worked effectively in blowing up every Minuteman, Trident and Peacekeeper that the NAU fired, but also succeeded in shooting down quite a few Target Drones. And if it can take out a machine spitting out chaff and making 60G maneuvers, you bet it can fry any larger aircraft in the sky. Force Composition 10 Satellites, LEO, Polar Orbit (600km) Sensory Each SHIELD satellite carries its own E/O telescope and high-powered X-band radar. Coupled with secure ground-to-space (Pave Paws sites, surface warships) and air-to-space (AWACS) datalinks, SHIELD is very effective at shooting down nearly anything that gets into the sky. Upgrades None. Armament STHEL The Space-based version of the Tactical High Energy Laser is the pinnacle of free-electron laser technology. The STHEL is easily the most powerful member of the THEL family. Firing invisible (ultraviolet) light, the STHEL is able to effectively cut through the atmosphere and blast an aircraft out of the sky. At minimum output, it puts out just enough power to ablate space junk. At maximum output, it can fire 60 half-second 10 MW bursts a minute. Upgrades None. Protection Designed to operate in space for long periods of time, SHIELD satellites have supramolecular (self-healing) plastic “Whipple shield” outer plating and Aluminum-Kevlar inner plating. The two layers form multi-layered spaced armor, providing it with immunity to hypervelocity space junk. It also has some heavy radiation shielding. Upgrades Ballistic Foam To enhance the lifespan of SHIELD satellites under attack by the plethora of space junk flying around, a layer of tight-fitting ballistic foam can be applied to the inner Aluminum-Kevlar plate, soaking up the hypervelocity fragments as they pepper the satellite. Mobility Although it does not have the ability to move out of its own orbit, SHIELD satellites carry small ion thrusters that allow them to effectively aim their powerful lasers. Power is provided by two massive concentrated (via fresnel lenses to concentrate sunlight 1000 times) triple-junction gallium arsenide solar cell arrays. They provide ample power to the satellite's laser, targeting systems, thrusters, and can also be stored in the satellite's Lithium-polymer block battery. A Stirling engine is mounted in the satellite to recycle some of the waste heat generated by the STHEL; the rest is radiated out. Upgrades Power Socket Able to soak up so much of the sun's energy, not using it is a waste. Therefore, whenever it fully recharges it massive lithium-polymer battery, a friendly spacecraft with the correct passcode and power adapter can hook up to a SHIELD satellite and pull its electricity out of it. Very helpful when you need an extra power infusion. Also can be used in the opposite way—recharging the satellite. Category:Blog posts